


The Downfall of 707

by Error606707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Short One Shot, So bored, seven being a minx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error606707/pseuds/Error606707
Summary: An experiment gone wrong, an angry girlfriend and a sarcastic robotic cat and his rusty gaming skills all lead to Seven losing at bet.
Kudos: 4





	The Downfall of 707

**Author's Note:**

> A spell of epic boredom inspired me to dig out my old PlayStation and replay my favourite game of the 90s. And what doesn't cure boredom better than Seven Zero Seven?!

THE DOWNFALL OF 707

As Saeyoung opens the door of his bunker with a few well-spoken Arabic phrases, he freezes at the lack of noise coming from his home. Not one sound is heard, not one flit of laughter carried in the air. It's unsettling. Taking a tentative step forwards, he peers around the doorframe and is startled by the little robot cat wheeling its way towards him. 

“Welcome home daddy ~ meow.” 

Saeyoung takes off his coat and pats Elly the 4th on its head, wondering why it isn’t his sweetie greeting him instead. 

“Where’s mummy?” 

“Mummy is angry ~ meow.” 

“Really?” Saeyoung pauses by the doorway, weighing up whether or not to put his coat back on and do a runner in one of his babies. “How angry?” 

“Forty percent ~ meow.” 

Saeyoung laughs, knowing he could probably handle 40%. That level can be knocked down a little with some snuggles and sharing his Honey Butter Chips. Anything over 60% and he feigns important work, hiding in his PC room like a coward and lets Saeran deal with the fallout. 

“Sweetie?” Saeyoung calls out, peering around the doorframe to the living room, holding Robocat up to his chest for protection. 

He tenses as he hears a door slamming with more force than necessary and scrunches his shoulders as heavy footsteps draw near. 

“Welcome home, SEVEN.” 

Uh-oh. This isn’t good. His former name is reserved for at least 60% anger. 

“You lied to me,” Saeyoung whispers to Robocat. “You said forty percent.” 

“Mummy gave me fresh oil ~ meow.” 

“You bribed our child?!” Saeyoung shouts, immediately regretting it as Kyung folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow. 

Uh-oh times 2. She’s gone into silent mode. Not good. Abort! Abort! Mission ‘Snuggle’ failure to launch. 

Kyung turns sharply on her heels, looking back over her shoulder, an indication for him to follow. Saeyoung places Robocat on the floor, whispering a few threats involving screwdrivers and nitric acid, and takes a deep breath to prepare for the worst. Unless… 

“Saeran?” Saeyoung calls out in desperation. Where is his body shield?! 

“HE’S OUT.” Kyung calls from the direction of the kitchen. 

Why is she in the kitchen? Oh crap. King crapola. President Crapper McCrap of the United states of Crap. 

“Um… Sweetie. Honey Bunny. Love of my life… I can explain!” Saeyoung runs towards the kitchen in a futile attempt to somehow undo the damage like it had never happened in the first place. “You see, the thing was…” 

Saeyoung rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as Kyung stands in the centre of the kitchen, her arms out wide to emphasise the mess. 

“The thing was, you thought I had nothing better to do than to clean up yet another failed attempt. Well, I’ve got news for you mister!” 

“Sweetie, I was SSSOOOOOO close! It almost worked this time!” Saeyoung bounces on his feet, completely ignoring the contemptuous expression on his girlfriends face. “I just needed a little more Doctor Pepper and it would have been perfecto delicioso.” he kisses his fingertips with an overly-exaggerated ‘mwah’. 

“Stop using the kitchen to make a freaking Doctor Honey Butter Pepper pizza! I swear to christ, I am not cleaning this crap up.” 

“Don’t take the lord's name in vain, my sugar plum. I’ll get Saeran to clean it up as soon as he gets home, then we don’t have to worry about it anymore, do we?” Is Operation Snuggles a go for launch? Saeyoung isn’t sure, but at least she’s speaking to him now. 

“We? WE?” Kyung stomps her foot. “Stop using Saeran. I mean it. You will clean this up while I go play on the X-Box.” 

“Mummy is at seventy-two percent anger ~ meow.” 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” Saeyoung drops his shoulders in defeat and wonders how to get pizza dough off the ceiling. 

“You do not use washing-up liquid to mop floors ~ meow.” 

“Shut it, you jumped up toaster. How does Mummy clean this kitchen so well?” Saeyoung sighs, pizza dough still stuck on the ceiling. 

“She doesn’t make a mess to start with ~ meow.” 

“Want Daddy to tinker with your sarcasm circuits again?!” 

“Not really, Jaffer knackers ~ meow.” 

Robocat scuttles away, leaving Saeyoung puzzled at the exchange. 

“Was that you, Saeran? You little…” Saeyoung throws the too-soapy mop to the floor, completely defeated by his brother, his girlfriend and a damn robot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost two hours later, Saeyoung slides down on the floor, noticing streaks from the washing-up liquid covering the tiles. But at least the worktops are finally free from tomato puree and crisp crumbs, as long as Kyung doesn’t look up, Saeyoung’s life may be spared. 

“Yeah, Boi!” 

Saeyoung turns his head towards the living room, wondering what Kyung is so excited about. He gets up, and tentatively pokes his head around the door. He can’t see her at first, but then notices her butt sticking up from in front of the TV. 

“Activate Stealth Mode.” Saeyoung chuckles to himself and prepares to give his favourite part of her body a good, solid slap. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Kyung says, still tinkering with something on the floor. 

“How? I made no noise what so ever!” Saeyoung jumps over the back of the couch and flops down on the comfortable cushions. “Your superpowers have me at a disadvantage, but not to worry, my nemesis, I will have my victory.” 

“Stop being a crazy bastard and tell me that kitchen is spotless.” 

“That kitchen is spotless.” Saeyoung repeats in a robotic voice. 

“And mean it.” 

“Okay, so it’s not on your level of spotlessness, but it’s high on the Seven-Zero-Seven scale. Forgive me?” 

As Kyung turns to see how sincere he really is, Saeyoung pushes out his bottom lip, puppy dog eyes at full power. 

“Hmmm…I’ll take it under advisement.” 

“What is it you’re doing?” he asks, hoping to sidestep the lingering anger. 

“I dug out my old PlayStation and a few games.” 

“You still have that relic?! It’s older than Ju-Ju!” Saeyoung laughs and slides off the couch to get a good look at the ancient contraption. “This should be in a museum.” 

“I don’t like the new Lara.” Kyung pouts and finally gets the old logo to fill the 55’ screen. “YEAH BOI!” 

“Yeah, but at least the new Lara can run up slopes.” Saeyoung picks up a control pad, only to have it slapped out of his hand. 

“Not with those boobs. Physics dictates she’d fall flat on her face. And I’m playing, not you.” 

Kyung makes herself comfortable on the couch as the nostalgic, familiar theme flows from the speakers. Saeyoung takes a seat next to her, gauging that her anger has dropped to levels within safe parameters. 

“Sweetieeeeee,” Saeyoung moves closer. “Why don’t you put the game down?” 

“How about no?” Kyung replies as she runs around Lara’s mansion to re-familiarise herself with the controls. “The jury is still out on your punishment.” 

“Punishment?! You mean having to clean up wasn’t punishment enough?” 

Kyung puts the old, clunky grey controller down and turns to her boyfriend. “I’ll tell you what, if you can beat my record on completing the Great Wall level, there will be no punishment. If not, you are mine to play with as I see fit. Deal?” 

“Ha, you are seriously challenging me to a Tomb Raider face off? Sweetie, I destroyed this game when it came out.” 

“Do we have a deal, Mister Choi?” Kyung grins, holding her hand out for him to shake. 

“Let’s make it more interesting, shall we, my dear. When I win, I’ll play with you as I see fit. Agreed?” 

“You’re on!” Kyung laughs, but a bit too sadistically. 

“Um… are we picking up dragons?” Saeyoung asks, his mind scrambling to remember where all three secrets are. 

“Sure. Why not.” 

“Damn. Oh, I mean great!” 

Saeyoung picks up the controller and runs the assault course, finding himself more confident as he makes an impressive time as the rope slide ends. Kyung knows she has skills when it comes to this game, but begins to feel a little shaky in her confidence. Saeyoung smashed the assault course in a better time than hers. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Saeyoung’s jaw drops as Kyung controls Lara into the perfect drop and roll after triggering the boulder trap, picking up the second secret dragon - the same dragon he missed because the spiked walls got too near. 

“Since you missed that secret, am I still getting the third?” Kyung asks, as she completes the drop-away floor and comes out into the large opening that nears the end of the level. 

“Yeah! I got it and it takes forever to climb down then back up those ladders to get the last secret. It added soooo much time onto my perfect two minute finish.” 

Kyung grits her teeth and drops, then clings to the long descent down the ladder. She won’t beat her record, but since it’s been easily a decade since she played this, she can forgive her sometimes sloppy jumps and spotty memories of what to do next. But at least she remembers this part. Don’t climb down, drop and grab! 

Racing past the dinosaur, she grabs the third and final secret, earning herself a grenade launcher, and clings close to the walls as she avoids Mrs. T-Rex and her husband. There is nothing she can do to speed up climbing the ladders, all she can do is listen to the somewhat suggestive grunts as Lara ascends. 

“Sweetie, what’s your time?” Saeyoung perches on the edge of the couch, his legs bouncing with nerves. Drop and grab. Damn it! 

“Read it and weep, my little pet.” Kyung lets go of the rope slide and runs toward the finish. “Not my record, but one minute, twenty-eight is impressive. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

“N-not your…? What is your…?” Saeyoung pales. 

“One minute sixteen. Now, what shall I do with you?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is that hard enough?” Saeyoung pants, arms killing. 

“No. Harder. And go a little faster while you’re at it.” 

“But, but…” 

“Speaking of buts. I wanna see yours a bit more. Bend over for your master.” Kyung laughs. 

“What the hell?!” 

Saeyoung and Kyung spin around, both jumping out of their skin as Saeran stands in the doorway, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. 

“I-I… have no words.” Saeyoung slinks to the floor. 

“He lost a bet, so he’s scrubbing the bathroom. Did I say you could stop?!” Kyung snaps at her slave. “Can I see my face in that bath panel? NO! Keep going, Cinders.” 

“So, he lost a bet and now he’s dressed as a maid?” 

“Yep!” Kyung proudly clarifies. 

“You two are so fuckin weird.” Saeran shakes his head and hates how this has turned into a weekly thing. 

The end.


End file.
